The invention relates to a cylinder breech block device of a repeating firearm having a barrel pivoted in a system housing of the repeating firearm for execution of repetitive action thereof and that is capable of being locked to the system housing for firing a round, in which a firing pin capable of being cocked by a tension spring is mounted for linear displacement in the direction of a cartridge stored in a magazine of a barrel.
Breech block devices of the aforementioned type are known in the prior art for example in the form of the Mauser 98 breech block system produced in large quantities and acknowledged as being robust and reliable.
The Mauser 98 breech block system has been provided with various refinements and improvements since its implementation in 1898, while the general principle of action has remained unchanged now for more than 100 years.
This known breech block system makes it possible, on the one hand, to carry out, successively at right-angles to each other, two movements of a breech bolt handle connected to parts of the breech block cylinder, so as to unlock the breech block cylinder and at the same time tension a tension spring for the purpose of accelerating a firing pin as well as withdrawing and ejecting a used cartridge case, and, on the other hand, to carry out the corresponding backward movements of the breech bolt handle for the purpose of inserting a new cartridge from a magazine into the chamber of the barrel and subsequently locking the breech block cylinder.
Furthermore, straight-pull bolt action systems are known in the prior art, in which the respective functions of the two right-angled movements of the Mauser 98 breech block system are combined to provide a linear movement of a breech bolt handle.
Both the straight-pull bolt action systems and the Mauser 98 breech block system are known to provide mirror-inverted implementations for right-handed persons and left-handed persons, the breech bolt handle for systems for right-handed persons being disposed on the right-hand side of a weapon and that for systems for left-handed persons on the left side of a weapon.
DE 100 55 578 A1 discloses a locking mechanism for a shotgun having accommodation means, a bolt that is axially displaceable in said accommodation means, a bolt grip for the bolt, means for arresting the bolt in a position in which it closes the lock of the weapon, extracting and ejecting devices in the locking mechanism and a firing pin in the bolt, in which the accommodation means and/or the bolt and/or the bolt grip have cam faces for primary extraction by swinging the bolt either clockwise or counter-clockwise, the accommodation means possessing openings in the weapon for the ejection of empty cartridge cases both to the left and to the right and the handle being mounted such that it is adjustable with reference to the bolt for optional operation by a left-handed person or a right-handed person to afford operability for both left-handed persons and right-handed persons.
DE 94 19 743 U1 discloses a repeater breech block having a chamber that is rotatable about its longitudinal axis and is axially displaceable in the direction of travel and the rear end face of which has a cam surface that is surrounded by a tension member of a breech bolt handle, having a firing pin that is axially displaceable in the region of the frame of the chamber, which is concentrically surrounded by a firing pin spring and has a small lock that is coupled at its rear end to the chamber, the breech bolt handle being optionally held in the chamber in a first position or in a second position set at approximately 180 degrees relatively thereto by means of a releasable pin-and-socket connector, in order to provide a breech block device that is suitable for use by both right-handed and left-handed persons.
Further breech block systems are disclosed in US 2010/0175290 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,302,340 B1.